User blog:NavigatorAbel/Kura
Sapphire smiled as both Raze and Kala joined in the public. He opens his wings wide and orbs flew through the air. Calming and soothing energy making it comfortable for everyone. He smiled and nods seeing both- "Well then, we can start now" YamatoAequitas: For once, Demetri had made a keen effort to be on time, If anything he was early. Stood at the top of the Alter with his hands buried in his pockets. Watching the snow falling around him with a grin on his lips. Glancing over his shoulder every so often to check who was present. And for once in his life the Inventor was nervous. Shuffling awkwardly where he stood, Part of him had this awful image in his head that she was probably still in her room curled up in her blanket with the general expression of 'NU. >.>' HagineMearrh: Vincent, who had begun to feel himself a little finicky in the middle of the crowd of rather...suspicious looking characters could feel the soothing energy calm his nerves and his body relaxed as he watched to the altar where the husband to be was standing in wait already. FaelAequitas: Fael was within the front rows, eyeing Sir Demetri intensely. The young woman wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, adjusting her heels and choker when she saw fit. SapphireAequitas: -He placed his hand on Demetri's shoulder and winks- "Don't worry Pal. I brought Kura with me. She's here" -He looked around waiting for the captain to join them- RebellionAequitas: Abel sat opposite Fael, He wasn't crying yet which just panicked him slightly. "You can do it Abel.." He said giving himself a prep talk about not being the wedding crybaby. The ice imp on his shoulder having a field day in the snow. IvoryAequitas: -She hid at the back of the room, looking around the angels arm and seeing Demetri there, her stomach tightened with nerves, stepping around sapphire and taking his arm, looking up and smiling at him, nodding her okay. At the back of the room, mostlikely Kuras mother, the others of her family, son, daughter, Erik and demetris side taking seats. - FaelAequitas: She turned to Sir Abel and awkwardly patted his hand. All this excitement was giving her the jitters. YamatoAequitas: "I imagine she put up a fight nonetheless?" He said with a chuckle, though the nerves were starting to kick in. He'd only been stood there a short while but it felt like forever. Glancing over his shoulder once again he caught sight of a familiar redhead, Dressed in head to toe in white which was something he had never imagined. His stomach was doing somersaults and he began to nervously tug at his sleeves. Guest_KagoTatsu: *Kago watched everyone and everything, a smile was on her face, as she silently promised herself not to cry, in overflow of happiness.* IvoryAequitas: -She smiled and tugged sapphires arm like a child would- I am ready... I think.... Wanna walk me down the isle father? SapphireAequitas: -He smiled as Kura joined them- "Dearly beloved. Under the eyes of the crew of the Septimo we've come together to bind these two into a lawfull marriage. A bond that shall be carried by these two and protected everywhere as a duty of the crew." RebellionAequitas: The second Abel catches sight of kura he burst into tears, He was smiling like an idiot though. Happy that she had actually turned up. FaelAequitas: She looked at Abel with wide eyes, slowly reaching into her breast to obtain the hankerchief Madame Scorpia gave her. She'd practically smack it into his face, her face frightened to hell due to his outburst. YamatoAequitas: He took a deep breath, Looking back to Kura. Tears welled up in his liquid golden eyes as he took her hands in his. Looking back at her with his usual cheesy grin. Glancing to Sapphire as he began to speak. IvoryAequitas: -She took Demetris hand, leaning in and muttering something in his ear, pulling back and looking up at Sapphire, smiling at him- MiaMonev: -Shax looks at the little piece of paper in his hand and looks up to see the wedding party in front of him. Thanking the stars he finally made it even with his own lack of direction. He slid into a seat and watched as Kura, an old friend, got married.- SapphireAequitas: "Love is something that combines these two and love is what connects us all. For every being there is a partner, no matter how cute or how grotesque. Large and small, holy and demonic. Everyone has a destined someone. I am glad that these two have found each other and I am allowed to bind their beings for eternity. I met these two both aboard the Septimo. Kura here when she held a gun to my head, and Demetri when he tended my wounds. I've grown to know them both as caring persons, harsh and just at times. Radical and undecive on others. But both are they family. From the both of you I require a faithfull excistance and to treat each other in each situation as a husband and a wife. At work or in private you two are bonded together." YamatoAequitas: He held a wide grin, Leaning back in and whispering something in response before snapping his head back to look at Sapphire, Listening with most of his attention. SapphireAequitas: "Demetri, do you take Kura Skye, captain of the septimo and though woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife. In good and bad times. Death and beyond. Will you help her through tough times and have her help you when you've got it rough? In days of illness and in health, wealth and poor?" YamatoAequitas: "I do~" He said with a purr, His eyes were fiaxted on the female stood before him that in a few short moments he could call his wife. He was practically screaming internally at the prospect. He had always imagined himself dead in a ditch by this age when he had first met the captain, In a way she had saved him and that was what brought him to tears. Looking away as more tears started to form and roll down his cheeks EbonyAequitasEbonyAequitas Whisper: Fumaii: -Looked at Abel, then Fael, whispering.- Its okay Fael, Deep inside abel is a sencitive little girl, just banging on the closet door, waiting to come out. RebellionAequitas: Abel punched Fumaii's arm lightly, Wiping his eyes with the hankerchief he had been given. Sniffling as he watched the two at the alter. "Oh hush, I love weddings okay >.>" SapphireAequitas: "And do you, Kura Skye, take Demetri, inventor and medic of the Septimo, to your lawfully wedded husband? In good and bad times, death and beyond. Will you help him through tough times and allow him to help you when you've got it rough? In days of illness and health, wealth and poor/" FaelAequitas: "If that's the case, I fear he would drown himself with his tears in said closet.." she whispered back with slight humour. Fael imagined the entire ship flooding though and the thought made her internally hiss. No one shall harm the ship. IvoryAequitas: -She looked up at Sapphire, cocking a brow- Can I just say something~ -She looked back at Demetri- An Hour ago i was curled up in by bed like a hermit, refusing to do this, even when i got here I wanted to run... But seeing you in tears, sobbing over whatever emotion.... That is what will make me repeat those words... So... Yes, I do. -She smiles at Demetri, raisinf a hand and taking her thumb across his cheek, whiping away with tears that escaped him in a flick of her thumb- Guest_KagoTatsu: *Kagome teared up a little, she was just filled with joy. A single tear ran down her cheek and her smile twitched a little. she silently sobbed in joy and looked at the altar* SapphireAequitas: -He smiled and grabs the sash that Kura had given him. The red one. He tied it around their hands and placed his hand on hers- "Is there anyone who opposes this marriage, let him or her speak now or be forever in silence" YamatoAequitas: He let a chuckle slip pass his lips as he looked back to Kura, Glancing down at the red sash that now binded their hands together. EbonyAequitas: -Lowell was curled up under faels chair XD- SapphireAequitas: "As nobody speaks up I hereby declare thee, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" YamatoAequitas: "I'm gunna do so much more than kiss her." He said with the fucking biggest shit-eating grin, Leaning in slowly. FaelAequitas: Fael slowly reached down and grabbed her husbando, setting him in her lap with pursed lips. The young woman looked around with murderous intent in her eyes should they dare oppose this binding. RebellionAequitas: By this point, Abel is no longer talking actual english. Just blubbering and occasional whimper that would sound like a word. FaelAequitas: Fael began to pet both Sir Lowell and Sir Abel, letting out a small squeal. HagineMearrh: Vincent had sat quite expressionlessly throughout the whole ceremony, but as the pair was declared husband and wife, even his aristrocatic features broke into a small, soft smile. MiaMonev: -Shax smiled, happy for his old friend and began to prepare to get up and leave- IvoryAequitas: -She chuckled, shaking her head at demetri, raising bound hands to there lips, blocking demetris movements- You are a vulgar male... And I love to hate you. Cherish that... because y'stuck with me now. -She slipped his hands out of the sash, leaving hers bound, for a moment it would seem she intended to step away from the rituraled kiss, but intead she stepped in, throwing her bound arms around the shounders of her husband and bringing them together, crashing her lips against his, the shash falling loose in her hands- Guest_KagoTatsu: *Now multiple tears ran down Kago's cheeks. She silently cried and whined like a wolf in pain.* SapphireAequitas: -At that moment the orbs shattered sending fireworks into the skies. Sapphire was worn out and he sighed, such rituals were usually an easy thing for him but somehow he was worn out- "I am sorry Kura, but I must depart early." -He smiled and sighed- FaelAequitas: Fael got up and let out a whistle as the two kissed, keeping her hold on Sir Lowell. His fur was keeping her warm. Awh yiss. YamatoAequitas: He had no objections to her words, Resting his hands upon the hips of his wife. A grin still on his lips as he pressed his lips against hers. His eyes fell shut for a moment as he simply relished the moment, For there would never be another like it. SapphireAequitas: -Kala stood up seeing Sapphire was ready to leave and sighed, Raze had already gone back to the ship. Sapphire flies off into the skies and Kala walked to Abel- "Abel sir? Mind if I go after Sapphire? Something is wrong.." FaelAequitas: Fael gently hit Sir Abel on the back of his head, raising a brow. ".. Uhmmm.." RebellionAequitas: Abel looks to Raze and let out some sort of squeak/whimper of approval followed by a nod. "You go right ahead" SapphireAequitas: -He nods and ran off- IvoryAequitas: -She broke the kiss, stepping away and looking up at sapphire, nodding to him- Thankyou Father... IvoryAequitas: -She looks up at Demetri, flopping on him and looking up with a grin- Cake~? YamatoAequitas: "Cake~" He grinned back at her, Reaching up and tugging slightly at his tie to loosen it. Category:Blog posts